1. Field of the Invention
The application for Utility Patent of the Trisector is to link with the Disclosure Document No. 200810 on the Mar. 2, 1992. The Utility Patent is to describe or protect the character, function, and operation of the new trisector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For centuries, in the history of Euclidean Geometry, we could divide any angle into two equal angles easily, but, we had a very difficult time dividing an angle into three equal angles. This problem has persisted for over two thousand years.
Originally, as shown in FIG. 1, Archimedes(ca. 287-212 B.C.) constructed the problem by taking as the center apex S of the angle ASB to be trisected. The process is to draw a circle of a radius r on the edge of a paper strip and placing the edge on the point B. In such manner that it passes through B and the end point on the circle with the other point Q(outside of the circle) of the extension of AS, then the angle PQS is one third of the given angle ASB. Obviously, the trisection process was unable to define the point P exactly. The invention is not to define the point P directly, it is to define the M first (FIG. 2). Here, the point M is the middle point of QS, and PM must perpendicular to QS. The new discovery is to discuss how to define the point M. Consequently, we can define the point P and Q because triangle PQS and triangle PSB are issoceles triangles. Thus, the point P is on the line of perpendicularity of line QS. Similary, the point S is on the line of perpendicularity and bisecting PB as shown in FIG. 2.